


[Podfic] Your Hand In Ours

by Jinxy



Series: We Tread Solid Ground [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Objectification, Pack Dynamics, Partner Swapping, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loans Stiles out to Danny as a "welcome to the pack" gesture.</p>
<p>Stiles loves it, suffice to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Hand In Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Hand in Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710281) by [ya3ani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya3ani/pseuds/ya3ani). 



[**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7yun43vkss54mx6/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Your_Hand_In_Ours.mp3) [19 MB] | **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eara5m7tm5xi59u/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Your_Hand_In_Ours.m4b)**  [10 MB]

_Length: 20:31_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to ya3ani for giving podficcing permission. Check out their blog for more awesomeness [here](http://ya3ani.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
